Wireless routers or access points are either shipped with their wireless capabilities disabled or with the wireless capabilities enabled but with no security. For a customer to use such a device, they need to either connect using a cable or in the second case with an unsecured wireless connection. Then they configure the wireless connection to their liking. For some customers, all they do to configure their routers or access points is to enable the wireless capability without any security. These existing techniques are inconvenient and possibly insecure.